Implantable medical devices are utilized in various patient scenarios. For instance, in cardiac scenarios, implantable medical devices (IMDs) are utilized to gather patient data regarding cardiac function and/or to stimulate the patient's heart. In an obesity scenario the IMD can gather data from around the stomach and provide stimulation to the same region. In a neurogenic bladder scenario the IMD can gather data from around the bladder and provide stimulation to the same region including the pudendal and pelvic nerves. In many of these scenarios, the IMD consists of a base unit or “can” positioned distal to the patient's target tissue and one or more electrodes positioned proximate the patient's target tissue and connected to the base unit via an insulated lead(s). While such IMDs have gained acceptance, efforts continue at alternative IMD designs.